Wolf's Rain
by Sakairi
Summary: What happens to a normal teen when four wolves and a flower maiden come to her town? She finds out she's not so normal after all...... ToboeXoc
1. Chapter 1

"Mika...Mika don't cry...Shhhhh don't worry Mika." Gunshots echoed through the darkness. You

jolted up. "Damn! I had it again." You got off your bed and let your reddish-brown hair fall down.

You push your brown bang out of your light blue eyes and put it behind your ear. You walk over

to your closet and pulled out your usual, which consisted of a grey hoodie, green pants with grey

knees, and black hiking boots. After you dressed you told Gramps that you were heading into

town or the singing contest, he wished you luck. As you were walking towards that square you

heard your name. "Crap!" you said and started runnig towards the stage. "I'm here!" you said out

of breath. "About time! Here sing!" The annoucer handed you themic. "Prick." you mumbled.

Your song started so you started to sing. In the end you won the contest. You decided to treat

yourself by eating at a near-by cafe. After you finished you saw some guys looking at the stage.

"Are you sure you heard something Toboe?" asked the one in leather with white hair. "I'm

postive!" said a boy about your age with red hair and gold eyes. You think they're talking about

the contest. "If it's singing you heard you're too late the contest is over."The group of guys looked

over at you. "See? I told you I heard something! I think I heard the last person." Toboe thought.

You walked over to him. "The last one huh? Well then you heard me. I was the last contestent."

You told him. Toboe looked at you and smiled, "Then you're one of us!" he said. "'Us'? What do

you mean?" you cocked your head to one side. "Yeah Toboe?" asked one with a collar. "But... she

was howling...like one of u..." The white haired one cut him off "Toboe!" Toboe looked down. A girl

with red eyes walked towards you. You were surprised you hadn't seen her earlier. When she

reaches you she puts her hand on your head like you were a dog. "This one is confused..." She

said. "This one has a little wolf and human in her." You took half a step back. "What!" You

nearly yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

A girl with red eyes walked towards you. You were surprised you hadn't seen her earlier. When she

reaches you she puts her hand on your head like you were a dog. "This one is confused..." She

said. "This one has a little wolf and human in her." You took half a step back. "What!" You

nearly yelled. The guys that were with her looked nearly as shocked. "What do you mean Cheza?

That's impossible." The brown haired one said. Cheza shook her head. "This one is special." She

smiled at you her hand still on your head. You shook her hand off. "Uhhh...I gotta go." you started

off towards your house. You looked back and saw Toboe looking sad. 'Crap.' you thought. You

stopped and turned around. "Are you guys hungry?" Their stomachs answered you. "I'll take that as

a yes." You sigh. "Gramps is so gonna kill me." You mutter. "Why don't you guys come over to my

place for dinner we're having steak." The one with the collar jumped up. "STEAK! Of COURSE

we'll come! Right guys?" The one with white hair shoke his head. "You always let your stomach talk

for you. Don't you Hige?" Hige turned around "Hey it's free food! Why are you complaining?" He

turned to you. "Alright runt lead the way!" Hige was suddenly lying on his back. "What the hell was

that for?" "For calling me runt. You can ask anybody in this town I'm the best." Hige stands up

"Best at what? Alternate personalties?" You turned home. "If you keep insulting me I'll take back

my offer to you and let all your friends come eat while you watch." You started walking. "Come on

the foods probaly almost ready by now." Hige looked at the group, they all shrugged. Then they

started to follow you. Then Toboe caught up to you and looked like he wanted to say something,

but he just kept walking. "Toboe isn't it?" you asked. "Huh?" "your name. It's Toboe isn't it?" Toboe

nodded. "Yeah that's me. The one with the girl is Cheza, the one to her left is Kiba, the one to her

right is Tsume." "and the one with the big stomach is Hige right?" Toboe nodded "Right! Uhh..."

You turned your head to him. "Hmm?" "What's your name?" he asked. "I didn't tell you! Oh, I'm

sorry! It's Mika and the old geezer you're about to meet is Gramps." You said that a little loud so

the others could hear you. You reached the house. "Gramps I brought home some friends for

dinner! Gramps?" You walked into the training room. "HYAH!" You reached just in time to block a

kendo sword from hitting you on the head. "Sheesh you old geezer give me a heart attack why don't

you!" You pushed the sword to one side. You looked to the others the were just standing there.

"Gramps meet my new friends. Cheza, Kiba, Tsume, Hige, and Toboe." Gramps walked up to

them. "Here we go again." you say.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gramps meet my new friends. Cheza, Kiba, Tsume, Hige, and Toboe." Gramps walked up to

them. "Here we go again." you say. He pokes Hige on the nose with his sword. "I don't like 'em!"

"You don't like anybody, Gramps!" You whined. "Yea well these are wolves." You flinched, 'He

thinks their wolves too? Gramps is usually never wrong...but... this is just too weird! Hope

he doesn't mind them staying for dinner.' You thought. "Hey Gramps.." "They're stayin' over for

dinner!" "Yeah about that... You mean they can?" Gramps puts his sword on his shoulder. "Of

course don't want any wolves roaming the streets tonight." He walks out of the room. "You're

cooking." You turned on your heel, "WHAT?" He gave you a look that said 'if you don't then they

don't eat!' "Fine!" After he walked down the hall you said, "I hate cooking!" "The old man is

strange..." said Hige. "Yeah you get used to it I guess. Since I'm cooking guess I better get

started." After ten minutes you brought some food. Hige bascially inhaled it. "Leave some for the

rest of us!" "Don't worry Toboe I fixed more than enough." "Enough for Porky over there?" asked

Tsume. You cocked your head. "You guys don't think 20lbs. each is enough?" They looked at like

you were crazy. "Gramps already had most of it cooked." They nodded in understandment.

"Mika?" Kiba asked. "Yea what is it?" "When Cheza said that you were part wolf why didn't you

panic?" You looked confused, "Why would I? I think it's the coolest thing in the world to be part

wolf! Gramps used to tell me stories from his ancestors journals and they had a wolf sanctury and

they always talked about how beautiful, how majestic, and how mysterious wolves were. I think it's

the best thing that ever happened to me... even if people nowadays fear us." Tsume smirked.

"Then you were always taught that wolves were nice?" You shook your head. "No. I was taught that

they were showed respect." You sat down beside Cheza. You took a deep breath. "But even though

I may know, that doesn't mean that I can show that side of me." Cheza pats your head."This one

must not worry." You nodded. "Hey when I heard you didn't you say you were singing?" Toboe

asked. "I think so. I may show my wolf side when I'm completly calm... maybe I can find a way to

keep it!" You stand up. "Alright I'm gonna tr...OW!" You rubbed your head and looked behind you.

"Time for training." Gramps said and walked into the training room. You were gonna complain but if

you did you would have to train longer so you just followed him to get it over with.


	4. Chapter 4

You rubbed your head and looked behind you. "Time for training." Gramps said and walked into the

training room. You were gonna complain but if you did you would have to train longer so you just

followed him to get it over with. By the time training was over you were completly worn out but you

had to unlock your wolf side somehow espically since the guys were leaving in a few hours.You

walked to your room and locked it, you didn't want to be disturbed. You stood in front of your mirror

and sat down indian-style. "Okay.. calm down. Concentrate." You didn't close your eyes because

you wanted to see if you did 'transform'. You sat there for almost thrity minutes, nothing happened.

You stood up. "Let's try singing." You tried to think of a song to sing. "Got it! Okay let's try this...

Sometimes everything seems out of my reach. No matter how hard I try. Sometimes I feel like

nothing at all inside.When everything that I try to hold on to, just seems to slip awayand though I'm

falling keeps calling me back again. But I'll keep searching I'll sink or swim. I'll keep searchin

around for the real me. Who am I? Tell me. And where do I come from. Who am I? Tell me."

"You're a wolf." You yelped and looked at the door. There stood Toboe and Kiba. Toboe was

smiling. "You did it Mika!" You cocked your head to one side. "You're a wolf now." Kiba said. You

looked into the mirror and nearly yelped. Instead of you there stood a wolf that had reddish-brown

fur with a slash of brown over the right eye. "That's me..." You whispered. "YES! YES! I DID IT!"

You jumped up onto your bed and started to jump around on it. "Time to go." Kiba said and walked

down the hall. You stopped jumping. "What? You're leaving? Why?" Toboe looked at you. "We're

heading for Paradise. Mika I was wondering...Would you? I mean.." He sighed. " Would you travel

with us?" Toboe looked away blushing. Your whole face brightened up. You jumped and hugged

him. "Of course Toboe!" You pulled away. "But what about Gramps?" You looked at Toboe he

seemed to still be on a small trance his face was bright red. "It was his idea." He managed to say.

You ran past Toboe who was now out of his trance and ran to the front of the house. You saw

gramps and tackled him. You had tears in your eyes you couldn't even speak you were so happy.

"Your welcome." He said. All you could do was nod. Your voice had returned. "You guys don't mind

me coming?" Tsume scoffed, "I don't care as long as she doesn't slow us down." Hige and Kiba

shook their heads. Cheza walked up to you. "This one is excited that you can come." "Me too!"

piped Toboe. "Yea Toboe needs a girlfriend anyways." Hige teased. "Be quiet Hige!" Toboe said

back. You turned around and waved at Gramps, he waved back. Then you all started to run out of

the city.


	5. Chapter 5

You turned around and waved at Gramps, he waved back. Then you all started to run out of

the city. It didn't take long until you reached the next town because in that part of the world the

towns were close to each other. "Wow that didn't take long." Hige said. "Nuh-uh around here most

towns are close to each other this is the last one though." You said. "We need to keep going

then." Kiba said. You all nodded and started to make your way through the town. After walking for

about an hour you turned around. "Something wrong Mika?" "No." you told Toboe. You actuall felt

like someone was following you and you could hear foot steps. You jogged to catch up with the

others. "Do any of you guys hear something?" They all stopped. "Nope." Hige said. "Why?" You

turned around again. "I think I do." They looked back. "Probaly just hearing things." Tsume said.

You nodded and started to go through the town again. Finally you couldn't stand it anymore you

turned on your heel and ran the way you guys came and ran straight into a gang of men. "Well look

what we have here fellas." 'Joy.' you thought. "We were gonna pull you away from your group but

you just made it easier for us." They started to circle you and tried to touch you. You got tired of it

and bit one of them. "Damn Bitch!" He yelled and punched you. It didn't really hurt but you pretened

it did. They smirked. You smirked to which confused them. You were finally out of the ring so you

started to run away from them. After a few feet you relized that you were going the wrong way that

Toboe and the others were going the other way. "DAMN IT!" You shouted. You made a quick left

and ran down the alley. You ran into a dead-end. You turned around and noticed that the alley was

narrow that means you could have the upper-hand. They came at you one behind the other which is

what you wanted. You attacked the first one by biting his shoulder. You stepped back. You had

broke the skin so you had the nasty taste of blood in your mouth. You tried to spit it out but it

wouldn't leave. You would have to ingore it because they were coming at you again. 'The only way

is to kill one of them. but...' You didn't think about it and just went for the closest throat. You

clamped down and jumped over the others while they were in shock, as soon as you got over all of

them you ran in the direction the others had headed. You reached a cross-road. You couldn't tell

which way they had gone. all of the sudden you heard Toboe it was faint but it was coming from the

road straight ahead of you. You bolted down it. After awhile you caught up with them. "Where were

you?" Hige asked. "She had some problems but she got through them." Tsume walked up behind

you. "I'm taking that was your first kill?" You nodded. "Get used to it." "Don't worry I am." You

responded.


	6. Chapter 6

I've had some good feed-back on this story! I'm soooo happy! - YAY! Ashen Rose had a very good question "when she killed the guy, she was human, right? you never said they switched to that form, or that she could do it easily now." When she killed that human she started off human but then changed unintentionly...unknowingly...whatever! I DON'T CARE! yelled pointed towards person beside her mumbles stupid correcting person... Anyways I hope you enjoy this one - 

"She had some problems but she got through them." Tsume walked up behind you. "I'm taking that

was your first kill?" You nodded. "Get used to it." "Don't worry I am." You responded. "Wait a

minute. You followed me?" You asked Tsume. He just walked past you. 'I didn't know he really

cared.' You thought. You guys had reached the edge of the town. You headed out of the town and

after about two hours reached a forest, a dark, dead, old. and spooky forest, that expanded beyond

your eyesight. It had an evil auracoming from within it's evil depths. You and Toboe shivered. "This

is the problem taking city kids to the woods." Hige said. "I know you ain't talkin' to me porky!" You

snapped. "What was that?" You smirked and walked beside Cheza. "Are we going in?" You asked

her. "Yes, it is the quickest path to Paradise." You nodded 'I was afraid she was gonna say that,

but...' You looked back to Hige, 'I can't let him know.' Kiba and Cheza started into the forest,

everyone eventually followed. You walked deep into the forest, the farther you guys went the more

you believed this forest was possessed, you tried not to let it show though you figured you were

failing horribly. Toboe seemed nervous too. "WHOA!" You tripped on a root and twisted your ankle

almost all the way back. "Are you ok Mika!" Toboe asked. "Yea I'm fine just a little sprain." you

lied. You stood up. Your ankle hurt like hell, but you told the others you wouldn't hold them back,

so you ingored it. "Are you sure you're okay?" Kiba asked. You nodded. "Alright." They started

moving again. You stayed towards the back because you didn't won't them to see how much it hurt.

"Come on runt your getting left behind!" Hige yelled at you, he then turned to Toboe, "I usually say

that to you" Toboe glared at Hige. He then stopped and wiated for you to catch up. You stopped

about three feet from him. "Come on Mika." He said and waited for you to move. "I hurt myself more

than I thought Toboe and I said I wouldn't slow you guys down so I don't want any out-of-the-way

stops for me alright?" Toboe turned to you, "I knew you were hurt!" You ran past him to catch up to

the others. "Come on Toboe we're getting left behind!" you yelled back at him smiling, even though

the smile was forced. Toboe caught up quickly. He ran up to Kiba. "Mika's hurt." you heard him

say. "I'm fine Toboe!" you snapped. "I can hear you loud and clear!" Cheza stopped. "WE'll stop for

now." Kiba announced. "Fine!" you muttered under your breath.Kiba walked up to you and pointed

to a root. "Sit." You walked over to the root. "I'm not a damn dog." you muttered again. Kiba walked

over to you. "Give me your ankle." You stuck out your ankle. 'Yes master. What should I do next?

Roll over and play dead? Who am I kidding I'm the one's who's obeying!' you thought


	7. Chapter 7

Kiba walked over to you. "Give me your ankle." You stuck out your ankle. 'Yes master. What

should I do next? Roll over and play dead? Who am I kidding I'm the one's who's obeying!' you

thought. Kiba straightened out your ankle, while Toboe was watching with concern shining in his

eyes. You flinched in pain. "Why didn't you say anything?" Kiba asks. You look away, "I don't

know. I guess, I just didn't want everybody to stop on behalf of me being hurt." You flinched again.

"We couldn't have gotten much father with you in this condition." You smiled "Yeah right! I known

for having awesome endurance back home, and believe me with all the fights I got in I had to be."

You thought for a moment. "We're heading some-what west from the the last town aren't we?" Kiba

nodded and straightened out your ankle again. "Ow! That smarts, Kiba! I know what town we're

heading for then. It's going to be some adventure getting through it with me." "And why would that

be?" Asked Tsume. "Why else? I've beaten every boy there. That's why Gramps and I had to move.

Buncha wimps!" Tsume and Hige looked at you with a weird expression. "Man! How old were they

3?" You ignored Hige and looked at Toboe. "Why did you tell?" you asked him, not angry just

wondering. Toboe blushed, "I was just worried.." He said, in his cute little voice. You blushed too.

You had never had a boy worry about you execpt for Gramps, but he's not really a boy.

You felt something touching your ankle, you looked down and saw Cheza smiling at you. "Do

not worry." She said. She kept on rubbing your ankle, the pain started to melt away. You closed

your eyes and smiled. It felt so good! When she stopped, the pain in your ankle wasn't completly

gone, but it was a whole lot better. You stood up and jumped on your ankle. A shot of pain went

through your spine, but you didn't let it show. "Well let's go!" you said in a hyper voice. They

nodded and started again. "Toboe.." Toboe stopped and turned around. You quickly kissed him on

the cheek. "Thanks for worrying." You smiled and went to catch up with the others. You noticed

that Toboe wasn't following so you looked back and saw him standing there with a dreamy look on

his face. You grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his daze. He blushed. You laughed until you

caught up.

You came out of the forest without anymore accidents. Before you stood a huge dome.

"LaRouge City" You said. Kiba and Cheza started down the hill. You went down next, followed by

Hige, Toboe, and Tsume brought up the rear. You guys had been in the dome for about 15 minutes

without anybody noticing you. "Guess you don't have as good a rep as you thought, huh?" Tsume

said to you. You were about to agree when someone yelled. "Mika! Yeah that's right slut I'm talking

to you." You slowly turned around 'I'm gonna KILL him!' you thought. Standing off to the side is a

boy about your age, with blonde hair, amber eyes, and a good body. "I thought I ran you out of this

town Mika." he said pointing a finger at you.


	8. Chapter 8

Standing off to the side is a boy about your age, with blonde hair, amber eyes, and a good body.

"I thought I ran you out of this town Mika." he said pointing a finger at you. You shrugged "You run

me out! That's a pretty good laugh Hiro! You couldn't run a cat out of dog pound!" You giggled. "Ha

ha very funny slut! But if I remember right you ran away last time we met." You looked off to the

side. "Yea, I know when to pick my own battles. You know, when you point one finger at a person

three fingers point back at you?" Hige points at you. "Hey, that's true." Hiro laughed "I see you're

surrounded by idiots! What's the matter slut? The old geezer abandon you? I can see why he

wouldn't want a slut like yo..." "SHUT-UP!" You turned your head and saw Toboe, his face

showing pure hatred. "Mika's not like that!" He snarled. "Cute.." Hiro said bored. "Well since he

ticked me off..." He was about to snap his fingers when you sent a swift punch to the side of his

face. "Uh uh uh" You wagged a finger at him. "No hiding behind your stupid, little stooges." You

looked back at Toboe. "Toboe I really appreicate you sticking up for me, but here don't. It only

causes trouble." You felt horrible for saying that to him, but you knew that Hiro would use that to

his advantage. All of the sudden you felt a pain in your shoulder then felt blood slide down your arm.

"Mika!" They all yelled. 'Great!' you thought 'First my ankle and now this! What's next? My head? I

don't need to say that'You then saw Hiro with a small hand gun. He stood up. "I should've killed you

a long time ago." He smirked and returned the gesture. "You know Mika? After you left I went to go

see that old hag that you labled as a friend. She thought that she could lecture me. Ha! That only

pissed me off and made me kill her faster sooner than I had intended." You could feel the heat

coming off your face. The old lady Hiro was talking about was the one that had helped Gramps take

care of you. "You BASTARD!" You ran at him and grabbed his throat. You weren't in your wolf form

so it didn't kill him. You wanted him to suffer, just like he probaly made the person you cared for

most in the world did. You could feel him trying to breath and trying to get your hands off his throat.

"Mika!" Toboe started to run up to you, when out of nowhere a smoke bomb exploded and blinded

everyone you could feel someone strike your neck. You let go of Hiro and started to pass out. "Get

both of them." You heard Hiro's last command to his little goon, then you passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

You let go of Hiro and started to pass out. "Get both of them." You heard Hiro's last command

to his little goon, then you passed out. You woke up, your neck was killing you. "Not again!" you

muttered. You looked around. It was the same room that Hiro had always brought you to when

he was pissed. You stood up, and noticed that your ankle was chained to the floor. You sighed,

and walked as far as the chain would allow you to go. You barely reached the door, but you could

clearly hear Hiro yelling. "I said 'BOTH'! 'Both' meaning the bitch and her little boyfriend you

idiots!" He sighed and started to pace around the room. 'her little boyfriend? Toboe! But he just

said that that's what he meant.' You were confused so you listened more. "We're sorry Hiro we

thought you meant both girls." 'Cheza!' Hiro stopped pacing. You didn't hear what he was

yelling. You were too busy in your wolf form trying to get the chain off your ankle. You heard the

door unlock you turned into a human and looked at the door, there was Hiro. " I bet you think you

can get out of this like always huh?" He paused so he could see your face, "Don't think so!" He

turned to leave. "Now I think I'll go see to it that our other guest is taken care of." As soon as the

door closed you started to bite the chain again. It only took you about three minutes to get the

chain off, but your jaw was killing you. 'ok' you thought 'First, I need to find Cheza then, go find

the others who are more than likely on their way here.' You took off down the hall, knocking out

anybody in your way. You finally reached a room that had the scent of Lunar Flowers coming

from it. You kicked open the door at the exact same time that Toboe and the others had. "Mika!"

Toboe cried and made his way to you. "Are you alright?" He asks worried. You nod and smile

then glare at the sight before you. Hiro had Cheza in one arm and his gun in the other. "Don't

move guys!" They all looked at you like you were nuts. "I have a plan." Hiro smirked "Come near

me and die." You smiled and started towards him. His eyes widened. You smirked, you were

changing back and forth between your human and wolf form. When you finally reached him you

were in your human form. He was shaking. You gently removed Cheza from his grip and

changed into a wolf. Cheza went over to Kiba. "You'r... yo... you're a...a.a... wolf..." Hiro

managed to stutter. You nodded. He pulled out his gun and aimed for your head. You fell back

because Toboe had knocked you down. You heard a gun-shot. "Toboe!" you yelled. You then

saw Hiro fall to the ground.


	10. Author's note

Hey what's up people? Any way I haven't had that many reveiws and I would like some if you don't mind...I thank Ashen Rose for reveiwing almost every chapter but I'm gonna take a break until I get some more reveiws... I'm serious I've even have a romance scene already written for this.. so I hope you guys start reveiwing please...ttyl


	11. Chapter 10

I thank everyone who reveiwed and let me know that my story would be missed! - It means a lot...

I hope you continue to reveiw and read well here's the next part enjoy!

He pulled out his gun and aimed for your head. You fell back because Toboe had knocked

you down. You heard a gun-shot. "Toboe!" you yelled. You then saw Hiro fall to the ground.

Toboe fell foward slightly. You shot up and grabbed his arm to help steady him. "I'm ok." He

whispered. You could see where the bullet just grazed him. You sighed with relief, even if he was

hurting now he would be fine in a few days. You saw Hiro laying on the floor his eyes soulless and

cloudy. You looked behind him and saw Tsume standing there with blood on his claw. You

looked back at Hiro. "Well Hiro I guess I won the game that we started all those years ago." You

helped Toboe all the way to the door where Kiba, Hige, and Cheza were waiting. "Never thought

that it would end this way did you?" You muttered. You thought Toboe heard you because he

glanced at you.

You had to basically beg to get the others to get Toboe to the town doctor. You eventually told

them that Hiro was known for injecting toxins into the people he kidnaped. That made Kiba

agree with you. Cheza and Toboe were already on your side so that put one more vote on your

idea. You walked into the little clinic that you had so many times before walked in after a fight, not

because you needed to but because the boy that had tried to fight you needed to. You tried your

best to keep your head down, because you wanted to get in and get out as soon as possible.

You had all checked out fine Toboe just had to get a bandage on his shoulder. Everybody was

walking out when in came someone screaming, "HIRO'S DEAD! SOMEONE KILLED HIRO!

MY LOVE!" You looked to see who could even think of calling that boy her love. You cringed at

the sight. It was the most spoiled brat in the whole town, Kisa, she had whatever she wanted

except Hiro. Which was why she called him her love. You made a face at her and pushed the

guys outside. "When I say run do it ok?" You whispered. They nodded slowly.

Suddenly two hands pulled you into a suffocating hug. "OH MIKA! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU

WERE HERE! DID YOU HEAR MY LOVE IS DEAD!" It was Kisa, Kisa had brown hair with red

highlights. She wore a tank-top and short-shorts. "Yea I heard I give you my sympathy Kisa now

I've got to go!" She just hugged you tighter and started to pat you like a cat. "oh I can't believe

he's gone..my love... I miss him already.." She kept going on and on whispering how she would

miss him and that he was the only one for her. You looked over to the others. Kiba and Toboe

had looks of confusion on their faces and Hige and Tsume were snickering. 'That's it! Only one

way to get out of this.' You took a deep breath and...


	12. Chapter 11

You looked over to the others. Kiba and Toboe had looks of confusion on their faces and Hige

and Tsume were snickering. 'That's it! Only one way to get out of this.' You took a deep breath

and bit her. Now all the guys had a look of surprise on their faces. She yelled and let you go. You

ran out of her arms and ran past the guys and turned around and motioned them to follow. You

laed them to the edge of town. "Finally!" You said as you reached the edge of the dome. "We are

NEVER coming to this town again with you!" Hige said empazing 'never'. You were about o say

something back when Kiba interupted. "Let's go." You guys ran for a few hours. You looked back

once to see if the dome was still in sight, it wasn't. You smiled. You had and still hated that place.

You soon reached another forest. You walked in. It wasn't like the last one, it was actually green.

You guys came to a clearing, Kiba turned around and said that this was where you guys were

going to spend the night. You nodded and everyone just sat down where they wanted. You sat

down too, but soon the sound of rushing water reached your ears. You stood up, "I'm gonna go

look around." You said to anybody who cared to listen. You then walked off towards the sound.

You soon came up to a waterfall. You looked at the top. "It's so big!" you whispered. You sat

down and took off your boots, then rolled up your pants to your knees. You stood up and made

your way to the river that lead away from the waterfall. You stepped in the cool water flowed over

your feet. You looked to the sky the sun was setting and the orange glow could be seen over the

trees slowly fading. "Why are you in the water?" You turned around and saw Toboe. You smiled

at him. "Because I like it!" You stepped out and went over to him. "Come on!" You started to pull

on his sleeve. Toboe started to pull back a little. "Aw! Come on Toboe! It's just a little water!" You

gave the best puppy face you could. Toboe gave up and let you pull him towards the water.

When you got him to the edge you pushed him into the water. When he came up he was

soaked! You couldn't help but laugh. Toboe stood up and went behind him and pushed you in,

but you were able to grab his sleeve. So he fell in again.

OK that's it! I have had it! Iam now making it needed that I have 2 reveiws for each chapter...I'm

not putting up the romance scene until that...so please reveiw.


	13. Chapter 12

this is my first fluff scene ever so please be nice to me... When you got him to the edge you pushed him into the water. When he came up he was

soaked! You couldn't help but laugh. Toboe stood up, went behind you and pushed you in,

but you were able to grab his sleeve. So he fell in again. Toboe stood up and pulled you with him.

His hands were on your waist, you blushed. "Toboe.. What are yo." He cut you off by pulling you

to him. He rested his head on your shoulder. "Mika... I'm glad you.. you didn't get hurt." He

whispered. He let you go slightly, but still had his arms around you. he sun had almost set now.

You looked into Toboe's amber eyes, and you could see that they were filled with love and care,

all for you. You looked down and started to cry silently. "Mika! What's wrong?" Toboe asked

grasping your shoulders. You still had your head down. "Nobody's ever really cared for me like

you do, Toboe." You amitted. You looked up into his eyes again. You didn't notice at first, but he

Toboe was slowly leaning towards you. Toboe's lips almost met your when you closed your eyes.

The last sliver of the sun disappeared as soon as his lips touched yours.You melted into his

sweet kiss almost instantly. His hands moved from your shoulders to your waist, and your hands

moved from your sides to his shoulders. The moon shone down upon you and Toboe. When you

separated you could feel the heat coming off your face. You looked up at Toboe and noticed that

his face was red too. You sneezed slightly. "We should get back." You said. Toboe nodded and

helped you out of the water. You walked over to your boots and put them on, stood up, and

walked back with Toboe. Once back to the clearing Hige noticed you two. "Well, well, well, finally

decided to join us huh? Have fun you two?" You blushed slightly. "Ha ha. Very funny Hige!" You

snapped. Hige just laughed. You went over to a tree and sat down. Toboe sat down next to you.

The others soon went to sleep. You turned into your wolf form, which you are in most of the time

now, and layed down. You soon felt something on your neck. You looked up and saw Toboe's

head on the scruff of your neck. You smiled and cuddled closer to him, he put his head farther

into your fur. "I'm so lucky" you thought, and then fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 13

WhiteMoonWolf-No I'm not stupid! I know exactly where I got the names Hiro and Kisa (I've seen

every episode of Fruit's Basket) and it's a long story to explain why I used them!

I noticed that I never wrote a disclaimer so here it is..

I do not own any Characters, plot, setting affiliated with Wolf's Rain. I do however

own Mika, Gramps, Kisa, and Haru (not that the last three will ever be metioned again...)

Anyway enjoy! - and reveiw please

You looked up and saw Toboe's head on the scruff of your neck. You smiled and cuddled

closer to him, he put his head farther into your fur. "I'm so lucky" you thought, and then fell

asleep.

You guys had been traveling for a few days. You were still mad at Hige though...

flashback

You woke up and noticed that Toboe was no longer there. You looked up and saw Toboe

blushing like mad and a snikering Hige. Hige noticed that you were awake. "Well well well. Look

who decided to join the living. I was just talking to Toboe and I couldn't help but think that you

two _did_ _something_ last night." You could feel the red coming up to your cheeks, you quickly

looked down. Hige smirked, "That's the same reaction I got from Toboe." You looked up and

glared at Hige, "Oh yeah? Well did Toboe do this?" You clonked him on the head. "OW!" Hige

yelled holding his head he then saw you, no longer embarrassed, but really angry. You

started to chase Hige, he teased you the whole time you chased him. Eventually Kiba said it was

time to go and Toboe helped you calm down.

end flashback

Ever since then Hige has been teasing you two everytime he sees an opening.

You guys walked into a town. "Man this is a seedy-lookin town." Hige remarked. Tsume

smirked, "My kind of place." Kiba looked back. "I can smell the danger! My blood is boiling!"

Tsume finshed. "Me too! Me too!" Toboe spoke up. Hige walked over to him and put him in a

head-lock, "Pretty big talk for someone whose scared all the time. But that's not the only reason

you're fired up is it runt? For one thing tonight's.."

"Yea tonight's a full moon." Kiba finished. You got annoyed at Hige having Toboe in a head-lock

so you walked over to him and put Hige in a head-lock. Toboe fell out of the head-lock. "I know

it's like that for us, because we get our strength from the full moon." Toboe said, "but what about

Cheza?" You looked at Cheza "Yea, she looks like she's glowing too." You said after letting Hige

go. You all look at Cheza. "Yeah... Once a year on the night of a full moon, the flower's will hear

the Moon's call and return to Paradise. That's a legend I heard once." Kiba said.

Well I'm done for now I'll try to write more later.


End file.
